Growing Up (IU album)
| Single 2 = You Know (Rock Ver.) | Single 2 date = }} }} Growing Up is the debut studio album by South Korean singer IU. The album has 16 tracks, including two single tracks "Boo" and "You Know (있잖아) (Rock Ver.)". The album was released on April 23, 2009. Background "Growing Up" consists of 16 new tracks, in this album's title track "Boo" is composed by Han Sang-Won, who is well known for his sensational melodies for songs such as "On days when I miss you" by Park Ji-Hun of V.O.S, and "Don't go, don't go, don't go" by Wanted. The song "Boo" signifies a "charming friend of the opposite gender" and the amusing lyrics tell the story of a haughty girl who does not care for all the men around her but somehow falls in love with a boy she had never thought much of. As the follow-up song in the album, "Hey (Rock Ver.)" is the rock version to IU's song "Hey" which is even more popular than the original version. The song depicts a young girl's confession as she shyly yet honestly portrays her feelings to her crush, the lively rock sounds and IU's voice makes the song a fun yet sweet love song. Music videos On May 16, 2011, the music video for "Boo" and "Hey (있잖아) (Rock ver.)" was released through Loen Entertainment official YouTube channel . Track listing ※ Bold track title means it is the title track in the album. http://iu.iloen.com/ | title1 = Looking At You | note1 = 바라보기 Balabogi | length1 = 3:23 | title2 = Boo | note2 = | length2 = 3:23 | title3 = Pitiful | note3 = 가여워 Gayeowo | length3 = 3:20 | title4 = A Dreamer | length4 = 4:15 | title5 = Every Sweet Day | length5 = 3:29 | title6 = Lost Child | note6 = 미아 Mia | length6 = 3:42 | title7 = Four Without Me | note7 = 나 말고 넷 Na Malgo Net | length7 = 3:10 | title8 = You Know (Feat. Mario) | note8 = 있잖 아 Itjanh-a | length8 = 3:21 | title9 = Graduation Day | note9 = 졸업하는 날 Joleobhaneun Nal | length9 = 3:44 | title10 = Feel So Good | note10 = | length10 = 4:03 | title11 = Ugly Duckling | note11 = 미운 오리 Miun Oli | length11 = 3:28 | title12 = Face to Face (After Looking At You) | note12 = 마주보기 (바라보기 그 후) Majubogi (Balabogi Geu Hu) | length12 = 3:23 | title13 = Lost Child (Acoustic Ver.) | note13 = 미아 Mia | length13 = 3:47 | title14 = You Know (Rock Ver.) | note14 = 있잖 아 ''Itjanh-a'' | length14 = 3:10 | title15 = Boo (Instrumental) | note15 = | length15 = 3:23 | title16 = Pitiful (Instrumental) | note16 = 가여워 Gayeowo | length16 = 3:20 }} Chart performance Album chart Single chart Sales and Certifications Promotion On April 23, 2009, IU started off her first week of promotions through KBS's Music Bank. IU choose Hey (있잖아) (Rock version) as her follow up song and performed it on various music programs after promotions for "Boo" had finished. References External links * * * IU Official website Category:IU (singer) albums Category:K-pop albums Category:2011 albums Category:Korean-language albums ko:Growing Up